


Niente di personale (siamo solo colleghi)

by MartaDentro



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Feathers & Featherplay, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Open Relationships, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers, Sub Mark, Teasing, collared Mark, crossdresser!Misha (mentioned), knifeplay (mentioned) (not graphic), mentioned crossdressing, no bloodplay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartaDentro/pseuds/MartaDentro
Summary: Ispirata da un post su Spotted: Fanfiction e Fandom Italia.spoiler Supernatural 12x23Qual è il vero motivo dietro la decisione di Mark Sheppard di abbandonare la serie e tagliare i ponti con la produzione?Questa è la storia del segreto, torbido amore che ha portato alla morte dell'amato demone.Proiettava la sua ombra sul laptop di fronte a lui, e sul bicchiere basso, ora vuoto, che aveva contenuto il suo sesto doppio whisky. Liscio, senza ghiaccio, e bruciava la gola quasi abbastanza per fargli ignorare i pensieri di cui si affollava la sua mente. Ma non era mai abbastanza, mai, non mentre davanti ai suoi occhi era un'infinita schiera di tweet ed email, e titoli di blog e riviste.





	Niente di personale (siamo solo colleghi)

**Author's Note:**

> o: la prova che non ho bisogno di sonno e che se voglio sono perfettamente in grado di scrivere un sacco in pochissimo tempo, ma quantità e qualità sono oggettivamente inversamente proporzionali e ho bisogno di dormire mandate aiuto ORA. (nah mi sono fatta un'oretta tra le dieci e le undici quindi va tutto bene).  
> Ecco lo spot di riferimento che mi ha ispirato questo delirio folle.

I raggi insanguinati del tramonto illuminavano l'ampio tavolo al quale Mark sedeva in silenzio, con la schiena rivolta alla finestra. Proiettava la sua ombra sul laptop di fronte a lui, e sul bicchiere basso, ora vuoto, che aveva contenuto il suo sesto doppio whisky. Liscio, senza ghiaccio, e bruciava la gola quasi abbastanza per fargli ignorare i pensieri di cui si affollava la sua mente. Ma non era mai abbastanza, mai, non mentre davanti ai suoi occhi era un'infinita schiera di tweet ed email, e titoli di blog e riviste.

 

 

**CROWLEY E CASTIEL: I DUE FAN FAVOURITE UCCISI NEL SEASON FINALE?**

 

 

**NESSUNO MUORE DAVVERO IN SUPERNATURAL. O SI'?**

 

 

**MISHA COLLINS CONFERMATO PER SUPERNATURAL SEASON 13.**

 

 

**SCOPRI QUI IL VERO MOTIVO DELLA MORTE DI CROWLEY!**

 

 

Il vero motivo _. Bollocks._ Non lo saprete mai, il “vero motivo”. 

Con un verso di sdegno, qualcosa a metà tra un soffio sarcastico e un grugnito, tornò al suo profilo su Twitter, ignorando le migliaia di notifiche di menzioni e nuovi messaggi – ci aveva fatto l'abitudine ormai. Non c'era un giorno in cui poteva semplicemente aprire un social e passare del tempo tranquillamente, magari a parlare con un vecchio amico, senza che ogni suo movimento fosse sotto i riflettori. E tutta questa _follia_ era diventata ancora più insostenibile da quando aveva deciso di firmare per quel maledetto, maledetto programma.

 

Andassero all'inferno, e anche letteralmente. Non voleva avere più niente a che fare con quella crew. Non con gli sceneggiatori, di sicuro – non dopo tutto quello che aveva dovuto fare. Leccare pavimenti, fare il ruolo di uno stupido, stupido _schiavo._

E poi c'era lui, quello che mai, _mai_ avrebbe più guardato, la persona che meno gli sarebbe mancata. Era – no. Non poteva neppure _pensare_ quel nome senza che una rabbia fin troppo fisica gli trafiggesse lo stomaco, senza che iniziasse a sentire il sangue scorrere più veloce verso la sua testa e 

– un altro bicchiere. Meglio così. 

 

Come era arrivato a questo? Quando, negli ultimi anni, una questione di lavoro gli era diventata così cara, e quando tutto ciò aveva iniziato a _importargli_ così? Era solo una questione d'affari, nonostante tutto, giusto? Niente di personale. 

Ma poteva ripeterselo quanto voleva, leggere e rileggere contratti e pretendere rimborsi. Poteva scagliare i suoi avvocati contro l'intera produzione, e forse avrebbe anche guadagnato qualcosa alla fine: non gli importava.

Perché lo sapeva benissimo, quando. Il momento in cui tutto era diventato personale. 

 

Era passato ormai più di un anno, ma ancora lo ricordava perfettamente.

  
Mark e Misha si conoscevano da molto tempo. Dividevano lo schermo abitualmente dai tempi della quinta stagione, e negli anni avevano finito per conoscersi un po' tutti come fossero una famiglia. Del resto era inevitabile, con tutto il tempo passato insieme – a lamentarsi delle scene incoerenti e dei registi troppo esigenti, a cercare di alleggerire il clima pesante nelle giornate più dure. E, doveva ammetterlo, in quello Misha era il migliore – dopo Jared, ovviamente.

Ma c'era qualcosa di diverso nel modo in cui gli occhi incredibilmente azzurri di Misha si illuminavano mentre da quelle labbra innocenti uscivano le battute più sconce, qualcosa di ipnotico e fresco nella gioia spontanea che scatenava la sua risata mentre provava il vestito di questa o quell'attrice, lasciandosi dietro un turbine di gonne e parrucche messe su e poi abbandonate che spettava sempre ai costumisti ripulire. 

Mai, per nemmeno un momento, Mark aveva mai pensato al collega se non come a un amico, un compagno con cui scambiare momenti di confidenza e divertimento in un ambiente professionale. 

  
In un ambiente professionale. 

 

Nulla di più. 

 

Poi erano arrivate _quelle_ puntate, quei copioni. Ed _era_ solo lavoro, era seguire ciò che era stato chiesto loro di fare. Seguire la sceneggiatura, motore, azione e si va. Ma d'un tratto non era più la stessa cosa, era diventato quasi un gioco proibito, ed era tutto scritto. Tutto voluto, tutto intenzionale. _Tutta colpa del queerbaiting._

 

Misha si era trovato a interpretare Lucifero, e Mark non era più il re dell'inferno, ma era il suo _schiavo._ Peggio, il suo cane – _la sua cagna?,_ costretto a indossare un collare e implorare alle sue ginocchia. Ed era tutto lì, sulla carta e poi sul set. Era tutto negli episodi – _li vedrà mia moglie, dannazione. Perché ho mai accettato questo ruolo -_

Ma il modo in cui lo sguardo del collega si legava al suo, il tono con cui lanciava le sue battute, quello non era professionale. Non era aderenza al personaggio, era diretto a _lui._ Non a Crowley, a Mark. Come lo potesse dire, non lo sapeva, ma era tutto lì, nei loro sguardi intersecati e nel dolore nelle sue ginocchia contro il pavimento. 

 

Prima che potesse dare una forma a quei pensieri, prima che potesse spiegare a sé stesso cosa stesse succedendo, era nella roulotte di Misha, con le gambe aperte e le ginocchia puntate nel materasso.

Indossava ancora il collare ma nient'altro, e da dietro sentiva le dita di Misha farsi spazio dentro di lui. Il ritmo del suo polso era veloce e brutale, e non si fermò a chiedere se gli stesse facendo male – non faceva altro che _prendere,_ prendere tutto ciò che voleva dal suo corpo, e senza bisogno di domandare faceva esattamente ciò di cui Mark aveva bisogno. Quando un gemito lasciò le sue labbra Mark non poteva prevedere lo schiaffo che atterrò sonoramente sulla sua pelle – un colpo forte e sicuro, che bruciava e forse avrebbe lasciato un segno.

Il colpo fu seguito da un altro e un altro ancora, e su tutta la superficie della sua pelle, sul gluteo e la coscia, si accese un fuoco, l'urgenza di averne ancora, ancora e ancora. Che non si fermasse mai.

 

“Silenzio.” ordinò perentorio Misha. “Non voglio sentire un suono dalla tua bocca se non perché ti ho interpellato. Non un _respiro._ Chiaro? Puoi rispondere.”

Ma non _poteva_ rispondere, non mentre le dita dentro di lui si aprovano e si muovevano cercando quel punto che lo avrebbe ridotto a un'ansimante massa di nervi. Era pronto a implorare e urlare, qualsiasi cosa per trovare sollievo da quel desiderio che gli cresceva dentro, no, quel _bisogno_ che gli cresceva dentro. 

Ogni fibra del suo corpo voleva _più forte_ e _di più._

“ _S-_ sì.” Boccheggiò a stento, il corpo sommerso da onde di piacere che gli lasciavano dentro una sensazione di incompletezza, di _non abbastanza._

“Sì, _cosa?_ ”

 

“Sì, _padrone._ ”

 

D'improvviso sentì le dita uscire dal suo corpo e la nuova sensazione di vuoto lo fece ansimare – _no, no, ne voglio ancora. Ne voglio di più._

E quando le labbra di Misha furono sulle sue, Mark seppe che non sarebbe mai stato _abbastanza._ Non si sarebbe mai saziato di quel sapore, o di quel dolore bruciante sui glutei. Il sapore della sua bocca calda e la lingua umida era un sapore che aveva bramato senza saperlo, e ora che l'aveva trovato ne aveva fame. 

 

“...posso continuare? Colore?”

Misha, con le labbra a un filo dalle sue, uscì dal suo ruolo un momento, sussurrando la sua preoccupazione al compagno. Come se il suo corpo non stesse già mandando tutti i segnali, pensò Mark.   
“Verde. Continua, _per favore._ ”

 

Con un mezzo sorriso, Misha si tirò su e tornò dietro all'altro, allineando il suo pene all'apertura e rimanendo lì, fermo, per un momento: sentiva il corpo del collega aprirsi per lui, invitandolo dentro. E non si fece aspettare, affondando nell'attore con una spinta secca mentre le sue mani lo tenevano stretto ai fianchi, spingendolo ancora di più contro il suo pube.

Era un ritmo disperato e selvaggio, e ogni spinta faceva sbattere la testa del letto contro il muro, ed era tutto ciò che avrebbero mai potuto desiderare. Avvicinò la bocca a quella dell'uomo sotto di lui, baciandolo trascinandolo in un bacio scomodo ma appassionato, e nel vedere quel viso così preso dalla passione Mark non potè fare altro che pensare che, se davvero esistessero gli angeli, Misha sarebbe uno di loro. In quel momento più che mai, aveva la fierezza e la rabbia di un Dio dipinte sul volto, e allo stesso tempo le sue labbra dolci erano visioni di paradiso, come quegli occhi dipinti di cielo.

Per quanto la serie a cui lavoravano fosse, in un certo senso, _eretica,_ e per quanto non credesse davvero a nulla, non a un Dio su di lui o ad Angeli che vegliassero sulla sua anima, l'idea che l'uomo con cui in quel momento stava facendo l'amore fosse una creatura divina fece fremere qualcosa di più profondo in lui, un senso del peccato e del proibito ai quali non poteva resistere.

  
Tutto il piacere gli esplose nel petto e si liberò in un uno urlo mentre muoveva il suo bacino a tempo per incontrare le spinte, quasi scopandosi da solo contro l'erezione. 

Quando sentì le unghie di Misha nella sua schiena, il dolore e il piacere raggiunsero un equilibrio perfetto e dopo poche spinte sentì il fuoco di un orgasmo liberarsi sotto di lui, e non aveva bisogno di guardare per sapere che quelle lenzuola erano probabilmente irrecuperabili.

 

Non ricordava cosa fosse successo dopo, se l'altro fosse venuto subito, o insieme a lui – gli sembrava di ricordare i loro corpi, uno sopra l'altro, sudati e stesi sulle lenzuola sporche per qualche minuto. Esausti e senza parole, e completamente soddisfatti l'uno dell'altro. 

 

E quello era stato l'inizio della fine, di quella serie di malaugurati eventi che l'avevano portato, poco più di un anno dopo, a lasciare il suo lavoro e un personaggio che interpretava da anni; a tagliare i ponti con tutto e tutti in una produzione, in un fandom, di cui aveva amato fare parte.

La decisione era già stata presa ed era inutile rifletterci ora, Mark lo sapeva: nulla di buono poteva nascere da quella stretta allo stomaco, doveva solo ignorarla prima di dargli il suo nome, _senso di colpa_. Se l'avesse affrontato come il suo cuore gli diceva di fare, non ci sarebbe stata salvezza o perdono. 

Molto meglio ignorarla quindi, e inghiottire in un solo sorso ancora un altro bicchiere del liquido ambrato che gli bruciava la gola e gli annebbiava la mente.

 

Solo un'altra cosa gli rimaneva da fare però, un ultimo gesto più simbolico che altro per chiudere quel capitolo per sempre. Le sue dita esitarono un momento sui tasti, incerte e tremanti. Colpa del whisky, decise. 

 

Cerca contatti. Misha Collins. 

Quel piccolo atto lo avrebbe liberato, si disse. Doveva provare a sé stesso che lo poteva fare, e ce l'avrebbe fatta. 

 

Unfollow.

 

Tre...

 

...due... 

 

...uno. 

 

_Ding!_ D'un tratto la sua bacheca, la cartella messaggi, tutto fu inondato da altri messaggi. Altre domande, screenshot, urla in caps lock da fan strepitanti. 

 

Cosa è successo? Quale è il vero motivo della morte di Crowley? 

_Perché hai smesso di seguire Misha?_

 

Scosse la testa, ignorando tutti i messaggi e chiudendo il portatile. Girò la sedia verso la finestra, cercando di godere della bellezza del tramonto davanti a lui. _Che pensino quello che vogliono, che parlino pure. Vederti felice senza di me è un dolore che non posso sopportare._

_Eppure c'era stato un tempo, non troppo distante ma completamente fuori portata, in cui quel sorriso era rivolto a me. In cui non pensavo che qualcosa, qualunque cosa, avrebbe mai potuto distruggerci._

 

Quel tipo di pensieri non gli erano permessi, ma ancora una volta non poteva fermarli. Era stato un anno felice, per quanto difficile e confuso. La cosa più difficile, a un certo punto, era stata la consapevolezza di ciò che stavano facendo, e di come non aveva futuro.

E allo stesso tempo di come non lo volesse, un futuro. In quei momenti, tra le braccia di Misha o meglio ancora, legato sul suo letto a subire tutto ciò che il suo dom avesse deciso più opportuno per lui, in quei momenti non gli interessava di un passato o un futuro o di alcun tempo che non fosse quello in cui la sua pelle tremava, in cui una lama smussata tracciava solchi lievi sulla sua schiena senza incidere e lasciandolo sconvolto dal modo in cui paura, fiducia e desiderio si mescolavano in lui fino al punto in cui non erano più distinguibili. 

 

Gli era piombata addosso in un momento poco opportuno, nella pausa pranzo delle riprese di uno dei primi episodi della nuova stagione. La crew lo sapeva, e anche il cast in buona parte l'aveva capito: ogni momento libero era per loro il momento buono per chiudersi in un camerino o in una delle loro roulotte, con un sandwich e un caffè, e non uscire finché un runner non bussava alla loro porta urlando qualcosa riguardo al _regista_ e a _stanno aspettando tutti voi._

 

Quel giorno, in particolare, era stato uno degli orgasmi migliori della sua vita. Sulla sua pelle poteva ancora sentire la morbida sensazione della seta che gli stringeva i polsi e lo teneva fermo, legato alla sedia. Lo stesso tessuto sottile gli bendava gli occhi, lasciandolo completamente in balia di Misha, che era intenzionato a prendere tutto il possibile dalla situazione. Lo strumento che aveva scelto era una piuma, e la stava usando per tormentare l'altro, facendola scorrere sul suo petto soffermandosi sui capezzoli solo per un momento, mandando scintille di piacere attraverso tutto il suo corpo e strappandogli gemiti gutturali; poi scendeva leggera sul suo ventre e la sua pelle fremeva, anticipandone la sensazione sul suo membro eretto che aveva bisogno solo di essere _sfiorato_ per poter esplodere in un orgasmo. 

Ma prima di arrivare dove era più desiderata la piuma cambiava direzione, tormentando l'interno coscia o risalendo fino al collo. 

 

“Vuoi venire?” 

La voce di Misha era bassa, morbida ma autorevole. Non era la voce che usava normalmente; era più simile a quella cupa di Castiel, ma aveva nel tono qualcosa di diverso, un _fuoco_ , un desiderio selvaggio che rivelava solo in quei momenti, quando la pelle nuda era più di quella coperta e i loro desideri si incontravano e si soddisfacevano l'uno nell'altro. 

 

“S-sì- ti prego.” Il suo respiro era spezzato dalla fatica, dal piacere, dal bisogno fisico di venire qui ed ora. 

Per un momento, nessuna risposta giunse alla sua supplica. Il suo corpo nudo, esposto e vulnerabile fremeva alla consapevolezza di essere scrutato dallo sguardo profondo di Misha, e la sua pelle agonizzava in ricerca di un tocco, di un sollievo che non giungeva. 

Bendato com'era, non poteva fare altro che immaginare cosa l'altro potesse star facendo, tutti i sensi acuiti e pronti a recepire ogni spostamento, ogni tocco. Da dietro, sentì una mano legarsi ai suoi – pur radi – capelli e un'altra scorrere lungo il suo ventre, indugiando sui fianchi e fermandosi a stringere con forza l'interno coscia. Il contatto strappò un altro urlo dalle labbra di Mark, soffocato dall'improvviso avventarsi delle labbra di Misha sulle sue. Era un bacio famelico, bramoso, e Mark si perse tra le ondate di desiderio mentre la mano di Misha si spostava, prendendo in mano il suo membro duro e già umido. L'improvviso contatto, dopo le sensazioni intense e la costante tortura che l'aveva preceduto, quasi colse Mark di sorpresa, e dopo pochi tocchi era già venuto prepotentemente, con un'ondata di sperma a imperlare il suo ventre e la mano di Misha.

 

Poi l'altro l'aveva slegato: prima la benda, e la luce improvvisa gli aveva fatto chiudere e riaprire gli occhi a fatica un paio di volte prima che potesse vedere bene. Poi i polsi. Le giunture gli facevano male dove il braccio era stato legato fermo per troppo tempo, quindi gli ci volle più di un momento prima che riuscisse a rivestirsi.

Misha lo aiutò a rimettere la camicia per poi baciarlo ancora una volta intensamente. Quelli erano i momenti a cui di solito dovevano rinunciare, in una lotta contro il tempo tra una ripresa e l'altra perché gli episodi fossero pronti, ma non quella volta. La tabella di marcia per la giornata non prevedeva altre loro scene a breve, con Jensen e Jared sul set era sempre un po' più tranquillo.

 

Misha aveva iniziato la conversazione, la voce tornata al suo normale tono più allegro e molto meno grave, quello che usava nelle conversazioni e le apparizioni pubbliche. Era strano vederlo uscire dalla sua dimensione più feroce per tornare il buffo omuncolo che viveva di tweet ai suoi “Mishamigos”, ma era un enigma che Mark trovava affascinantemente irrisolvibile. 

 

“Allora...” aveva iniziato, più sovrappensiero che esitante. “come funziona esattamente la tua relazione con tua moglie?” 

 

L'aveva chiesto con leggerezza, e la domanda aveva fatto sobbalzare l'altro attore. “Mia moglie? Cosa vuoi dire?”

 

“Sì, intendo. Le contrattazioni per la relazione aperta, come sono andate? Esce sempre qualcosa di interessante, quando si parla apertamente di certe cose. Per esempio, Vicki--”  


Mark non lasciò a Misha il tempo di finire la frase. _Relazione aperta. Contrattazioni._

“Non – non abbiamo mai parlato di cose del genere. Non siamo una coppia aperta.”

 

Una risata morì nella gola di Misha, che sollevò lo sguardo dai bottoni della sua camicia per incontrare gli occhi del compagno. “Non dici sul serio, vero?” 

Ma la risposta la sapeva già. 

 

“ _Cazzo._ ” 

Le implicazioni delle parole di Mark lo stavano appena iniziando a colpire quando un suono simile a un ringhio gli uscì dal petto. “Fuori.”. Non concesse un secondo di più allo sguardo confuso dell'altro, ripetendo con un tono più freddo, _fuori._ Non c'erano se o ma, e dopo un momento in cui Mark finiva in fretta di mettere i pantaloni la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle e Misha rimase da solo. Avrebbe dovuto capire cosa fare, ora. Dove andare da questo momento, in chi cercare conforto nelle lunghe settimane lontano da casa. Se lavorare in Canada non gli era mai pesato troppo, lo faceva ora, dopo la perdita di un amante. Quello che avevano gli era sembrato vero, un brivido di passione che aveva acceso le sue giornate per mesi. Non lo era? Il solo pensiero di quella bugia, di quelle parole non dette, gli spezzava il cuore. Era diventato l'ignaro complice di un inganno, e questo non poteva sopportare. Non poteva _perdonare._

 

 

Dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle, Mark iniziò a camminare. Diretto dove non sapeva, certo lontano dal set – non ci sarebbe stata una sua scena per ore ad ogni modo. Semplicemente uscì dal grande stanzone che era lo studio, con i suoi set e le persone tutte di corsa che non lo degnavano di un'occhiata. Invisibile, così si era sempre sentito in quel set dove tutta l'attenzione era rivolta alle “grandi” star, a quei due attori principali attorno ai quali tutto il Winchester Gospel ruotava. E se il suo personaggio si era ritagliato un posto nel cuore di qualcuno, era riuscito a farlo perché lui era un attore veramente bravo, non solo uno di quei _faccini carini._ No, se l'era sudato, eppure non era mai abbastanza per non sentirsi invisibile mentre i runner correvano su e giù per lo studio portando caffè e trascinando grandi borse di attrezzi e cavi.

 

Quel momento che si concedeva con Misha, che si _era concesso_ con Misha di tanto in tanto, era tutto ciò che gli permetteva di andare avanti. La consapevolezza di quegli occhi blu, intensi e profondi, che lo fissavano e gli dedicavano l'attenzione completa dell'uomo, era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. E importava davvero cosa sapesse o non sapesse sua moglie? Perché doveva importare? Le conseguenze erano sue e ci avrebbe fatto i conti poi – e non certo per la prima volta.

 

La sua tempesta di pensieri l'aveva distratto, ma i suoi piedi avevano continuato a camminare. Si fermò per guardarsi attorno: era nel grande parcheggio dello studio, e aveva iniziato a nevicare. Attorno a lui file identiche di Impala '67 venivano lentamente coperte da un velo bianco, e _dannazione se faceva freddo,_ ma si fermò comunque a osservare la neve che cadeva lentamente. In qualche modo lo calmava osservare quei fiocchi danzare frenetici nell'aria, e si sentiva un po' come uno di loro. No, non unico tra miliardi, o sensibile e pronto a sciogliersi. Semplicemente freddo e solo, in balia dei venti e incapace di prendere una decisione per sé stesso. Cosa avrebbe fatto se ora avesse visto Misha davanti a lui? Cosa, se non cedere di nuovo alla stessa irrefrenabile bramosia che lo aveva portato fin lì?

 

Ed eccolo, neanche lo avesse evocato: dal cancello dello studio si faceva spazio sotto la neve Misha, già nel suo costume di scena. Quel trench non era abbastanza pesante da sopportare il freddo attorno a loro – ma del resto non lo era neppure la giacca che aveva indosso Mark. E dunque stavano lì, tremanti e fermi, uno di fronte all'altro.

Nessuno dei due osava ancora dire una parola, entrambi si guardavano dritti negli occhi come fosse una sfida, una gara di potere. E forse lo era, Mark lo sentiva nell'aria: chi avesse spezzato il silenzio, avrebbe ammesso la sua debolezza, il suo _bisogno_ dell'altro. Dunque lui tenne la sua bocca serrata, le mani sprofondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni, sperando che Misha non potesse notare il _bisogno_ che aveva di lui. 

 

E a parlare fu proprio Misha, ma non per chiedere scusa. Non per riconquistare Mark, o assolverlo da ogni peccato. 

 

“Ci vogliono per la prossima scena, hanno anticipato la tabella. Pensavo dovessimo – esitò un momento, cercando forse la parola più adatta, forse quella più diplomatica – chiarire un po' di cose, prima.”

 

“Non c'è nulla da chiarire.” rispose Mark, la voce leggermente incrinata. Ma se Misha se ne era accorto, non lo diede a vedere. 

 

“Io credo di sì. Ascoltami,” disse prima che l'altro lo potesse interrompere. “Ascoltami. Non credo che ciò che tu abbia detto o non detto a tua moglie siano affari miei. Ma non voglio nessuna parte in un inganno. Non fa parte di chi sono.”

  
“Lo so.” annuì Mark. Era finita, prima ancora che qualcosa potesse iniziare, prima che quel _qualcosa_ , quel bisogno costante prendesse un nome, aveva distrutto ogni sua speranza. Ed era giusto così. 

 

“Quindi – esitò ancora una volta Misha – credi che potremmo, uh, continuare a lavorare normalmente? Sai, come colleghi.”

 

“Sì. Solo colleghi.”

 

Il silenzio che seguì fu il più lungo e il più breve che Mark avesse mai visto, prima che Misha chiudesse lo spazio tra di loro con un bacio che non era per niente come quelli che gli aveva dato durante le loro scene. Non era un bacio dominante, e non stava prendendo quello che sapeva essere suo. Sentì le labbra dolci di Misha fermarsi un momento, chiuse, a un attimo dalle sue. Stava chiedendo il suo permesso, e Mark non esitò un momento prima di darglielo, stringendolo a sé con un bacio lento in cui a incontrarsi non erano solo due corpi che si attraevano l'un l'altro, non era solo un bisogno fisico di placare la loro sete. In quel bacio erano loro che si incontravano davvero, senza più nascondersi. In quel bacio si stavano _amando_ , anche se nessuno dei due avrebbe mai usato quelle parole. 

Si staccarono dopo minuti che non potevano contare, persi com'erano l'uno nell'altro, e nei loro sguardi c'erano tutte le parole che non avrebbero osato dire. 

 

… e quello era sembrato durare, quell'equilibrio precario che avevano creato. Quello spazio magico e inesistente che avevano, per pochissimo tempo, condiviso.

Ora, nel suo studio inondato dalla luce del sole morente, alcune parole venivano alla mente di Mark. _Arrogante,_ innanzi tutto. _Stupido,_ per aver immaginato che qualcosa di tutto ciò importasse anche all'amico – no, non poteva più pensarlo neanche come tale. 

Erano stati felici, insieme, no? Aveva foto a dimostrarlo, tutti quei selfie sorridenti fino quasi all'ultimo momento- 

Aprì di nuovo il suo profilo. Era tempo di togliere tutto, ogni prova, ogni memoria di quel tempo passato in una bugia. Nuove produzioni, nuova vita, nuovo Mark. Nuova grafica su Twitter. Era inutile rimanere qui a riguardarle, inutile rimanere a pensare a quel momento - 

Quel momento. 

 

Uno dei motivi per cui più odiava Misha, in quel pomeriggio di Maggio, era che anche i ricordi peggiori con lui avevano una nota sensuale. C'era sempre un motivo per cui la sua pelle si accapponava e doveva chiedere al suo corpo di calmarsi, di non eccitarsi. Doveva ricordare a sé stesso che Misha era andato, e per sempre. 

 

Ma non era facile, soprattutto perché il ricordo peggiore che aveva iniziava con lui, piegato sul tavolo del suo camerino. E dietro di lui Misha, che gli infilava dentro, ad una ad una, le sfere di un vibratore anale. 

Quello stesso ricordo lo vedeva sulle ginocchia, mentre prendeva in bocca il membro semieretto di Misha – amava sentirlo inturgidirsi nella sua bocca, e il tremito involontario che lo scuoteva quando inghiottiva tenendolo a fondo nella sua gola. 

L'altro aveva iniziato a spingere con forza nella sua bocca, quasi soffocandolo, finchè l'orgasmo di Misha gli aveva riempito la gola – il solo pensiero ora mandava scosse di eccitazione al suo pene, ma no. 

Non poteva eccitarsi al ricordo delle sue dita che gli massaggiavano i capezzoli, o dei suoi denti che li mordevano strappandogli gemiti. 

Doveva concentrarsi su ciò che era venuto dopo, su quello che lo aveva fatto andare via. 

 

Misha lo aveva chiamato nel suo camerino per parlargli, dirgli qualcosa. Qualcosa che sembrava importante, dal suono della sua voce preoccupata. E anche se si erano fatti prendere dal piacere,la questione rimaneva intoccata.

 

_Ora, di cosa volevi parlarmi?_

_...sono arrivati i copioni._

 

La discussione che era seguita era confusa nella sua mente, un crescendo di urla e di toni, a un certo punto una mano – la sua – alzata a mezz'aria e 

 

si era fermato

 

cosa gli stava succedendo? Cosa stava succedendo a _loro?_

Il problema era semplice, e di una semplicità così schiacciante che gli faceva male. Sentiva i polmoni chiudersi e una fitta lancinante piegargli il ventre nel momento stesso in cui ci pensava. A quel problema, a quel momento. I nuovi copioni erano arrivati, quelli per la tredicesima stagione. E per qualche gioco del destino, per l'ennesimo _trip acido_ degli scrittori... 

 

Ecco, ancora gli tremava la voce a dirlo, ma si costrinse a scandire quelle parole. Dirlo le avrebbe fatte sembrare più vere. 

  
“La Destiel sarà canon.”

 

E quel semplice fatto, quella stupida, vana follia di uno sceneggiatore insano, aveva distrutto ogni sua speranza di felicità. Ricordava la gelosia montargli nel petto, ma non sapeva quali parole avesse scelto per esprimerla. Le peggiori, sicuramente. Ma tutto era un turbinio confuso, se ci pensava era tutto un _rosso_ e lo sguardo composto, deluso di Misha alla sua scomposta reazione. 

 

“Ma devi pensare allo sharing. Alle fanbase. Mi dispiace, Mark... ma sono sicuro che Crowley avrà un ruolo fondamentale nelle prossime stagioni,” gli aveva detto Misha, cercando di consolarlo. Gli si era avvicinato, in un vano tentativo di abbracciarlo e stringerlo a sé. Come se ogni cosa sarebbe stata cancellata dal contatto fisico. E forse sarebbe successo. Per questo non poteva permettere che succedesse, quella era una rabbia pura e vera, e non poteva calmarsi. Non ora.

 

“Col cazzo. Me ne vado, se non significo niente per te.”

 

 

“Perchè non gli parli?” 

Il tono della donna era dolce e preoccupato. Da quando era tornato a casa, il marito non era più lo stesso. A Vicki mancava vedere il sorriso di Misha, le mancava vederlo giocare con West o correre avanti e indietro per la casa, cercando l'ennesimo, folle atto di gentilezza per la sua nuova campagna. Il Gishwhes quest'anno avrebbe dovuto aspettare un po' di più: il suo unico pensiero, Victoria lo sapeva, era il suo collega, il suo amante. Mark Sheppard. 

“E a che servirebbe?” Vicki non ricordava un giorno in cui aveva visto il marito così, non prima di... beh, di Mark. Mai prima che il collega lasciasse il set per non tornarci mai più. Il suo eterno sorriso era scomparso, e la guardava immobile. Rigido. Per qualche ragione, il suo sguardo freddo, la dura compostezza con cui le rispondeva e la scrutava faceva ben più paura di un'esplosione. Era diverso. Lontano.

 

“Sarebbe la stessa cosa, ancora una volta,” continuò Misha, cupo. “Ci feriremmo. E forse finirebbe con un'altra scopata, chi lo sa, ma – niente di più. Non è mai stato niente di più.”

 

“Non è vero.”

 

“Lo so.”

 

Lo sapeva, stava mentendo a sé stesso. Ma che altro poteva fare? Dirsi che un giorno avrebbe potuto costruire il suo gruppo felice, una famiglia poli in cui lui, Victoria, Mark – perché no, anche sua moglie! - avrebbero potuto vivere felici, tutti insieme? 

_E a questo punto perché non anche Jensen e Danielle, sai? O Genevieve e Jared. E anche tutti i bambini, dai. Un'enorme … famiglia felice._

E anche se la stessa voce nella sua mente era amara e sarcastica, e cercava di sfidarlo – _come no? Non sarà possibile, e lo sai. Mai._ , nonostante tutto il suo cuore sapeva che quello era ciò che aveva sempre sognato. Non la libertà di fare l'amore con chiunque – anche se quello era già un punto di partenza. Ma una grande, grande famiglia in cui tutti amassero tutti. 

Ma non era possibile, e questa era solo la realtà.

 

 

Per Misha, il peggiore era stato l'ultimo giorno di riprese. Non sarebbe neppure dovuto essere sul set, era tornato per prendere dei documenti dimenticati nel camerino e il regista l'aveva pregato di restare per dei primi piani su cui doveva lavorare ancora un po'. Aveva accettato suo malgrado, dirigendosi al trucco, e lì aveva trovato Mark. 

Si erano guardati per un lungo istante, cercando entrambi le parole migliori da dire. Ma non c'erano parole da dire, quindi Misha si sedette in una delle postazioni libere, il più lontano possibile dall'altro attore, e attese pazientemente che qualcuno si dedicasse al suo trucco. 

In pochi minuti erano entrambi pronti, e c'era ben poco da fare. Camminarono uno accanto all'altro verso i set, dove il direttore della fotografia stava ancora gridando ordini da una parte all'altra del grande scenario. 

 

E

 

Attesero

 

Per un tempo che sembrò lunghissimo, mentre persone che non avevano mai notato prima camminavano in tutte le direzioni, gridando o ricevendo ordini, parlando attraverso piccoli microfoni. 

 

E attesero ancora. 

 

E quando quell'attesa non la potevano più sopportare erano di nuovo nel camerino di Misha, e tutto era così familiare e così diverso, sbagliato. Mani che si infilavano ovunque e corpi contro corpi, che gustavano il familiare calore per quella che sapevano essere l'ultima volta.

Per un momento avevano dimenticato chi erano e dove si trovavano, per un momento avevano potuto accettare completamente i loro corpi e il bruciante desiderio che scorreva sottopelle, ma quel momento era andato. 

 

E forse non sarebbe tornato mai più. 

 

_Lo sai, non è niente di personale. Siamo solo colleghi._

 

_No, Misha. Non siamo colleghi._

 

E così, con quelle parole, Misha vide Mark farsi strada verso la porta della roulotte, lasciandolo ancora una volta da solo. Ma quella volta non l'avrebbe seguito, non ci sarebbe stato nessun bacio sotto la neve. Nessun gesto romantico per vincere il cuore di qualcuno che suo non sarebbe comunque mai stato. Non c'era niente d'aggiungere, nessun _arrivederci_ che sarebbe stato abbastanza, quindi non dissero nulla di più, e quando la porta si chiuse dietro l'attore, Misha era solo con sé stesso e la pesantezza di quelle ultime parole. 

Non più colleghi, e mai niente di più. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, sì. Ho veramente scritto questa _cosa_. E per una volta nella mia vita, ero anche completamente sobria mentre lo facevo, quindi non ho giustificazioni se non una notte completamente insonne.   
>  Spero vi sia piaciuta! Fatemi sapere che ne pensate nei commenti


End file.
